Sunset
by MyHikari
Summary: Gaara and Hinata have a conversation about troubling events that endangered their daughters, but also some good news too.


Sunset

A/N: Hey guys! Guess what I've been watching! If you just guessed Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood you are correct! I looooooooooooooooooooooovvveee it like you don't even know. I'm a little obsessed with Ed. But in a break from FMAB (I already finished FMA) I felt some GaaHina feels, sat down and let my hands get to work. I didn't even know where I was going with this until a little bit in. I hope you like it!

If any of you are expecting a Blood is Thicker update, it should be up in a few days, a Grief update is being posted with this, and Heartbeat may not be updated for a while, as I'm waiting for Book 3 of LoK to inspire me a bit.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here," a soft voice said, startling Gaara from his stupor as he sat on the walls of Suna, gazing miserably at the sunset. He looked behind him to see his wife, Hinata standing there, a sad smile on her face. She leaned forward and gripped his shoulder, before sitting down next to him, leaning her head on him.

"I'm that predictable, huh?" the Kazekage asked, turning his head slightly to look her in the eye. She was quiet for a moment, looking at her hands as they clutched the hem of her jacket nervously. "Don't blame yourself," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"How can I not, Hinata, I'm responsible for these people."

"You know, when I was 3, I was also kidnapped, but instead of by bandits it was Kumo nin." Hinata began, the orangey-pink hue of the sky as the sun set illuminating her face and eyes with color.

"I'm familiar with the tale..." her husband retorted, as if he feared the message she would try to impart. She rolled her eyes and continued. "And my father killed my captives. Kumo demanded his death in exchange, and my father's younger twin brother died in his place."

"What are you saying, that the bandits are going to ask for Kankuro's head?"

Hinata chuckled slightly, and shook her head, her long hair whipping him in the face somewhat. "I'm saying that my uncle willingly gave up his life for his brother, like Neji gave up his life for Naruto. I curse those two days forever, because I miss my uncle and Neji, but they chose to put their lives on the line willingly, just like the Jonin that died yesterday."

"They shouldn't have been put in that situation in the first place! I'm the Kazekage, I should have noticed what was going on and arrived sooner. Those people should have never been able to breach our defenses."

"You got there as soon as you could Gaara, I'm sure as soon as you realized the twins were in danger you rushed over, just like I did."

Hinata watched sadly as she saw a small tear roll down Gaara's cheek, one of the few times she'd ever seen the man cry. "Not only is it my job to protect the village, it is my job to protect my children. I was so scared I was going to lose them that I became like the demon I once was, and it was because of those days this happened in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, her brows knitting together under her bangs.

"I killed those bandits' father back in the day. He and his gang of criminals were stealing water, which is a high criminal offence here, so my father sent me and my siblings to take care of it, expecting me to give into Shukaku and kill them. I did. Those men who tried to take Akahana and Benika were there and ran away, planning revenge on me all these years."

Unexpectedly, Hinata pulled Gaara into an embrace, holding him tightly to her breast as warm tears dripped onto his face. "E..everyone was horrible to you then, Gaara. And you still have problems because of it. I..I'm so sorry."

"The ANBU suspect that they entered the village from the same area their father would habitually steal water from as well. How strange to think I've killed two generations of the same family with my own hand." Gaara continued, as if he didn't hear her, but linked his hand in her own to show her he had.

"They killed 5 Jonin in the explosion, Gaara, you did what you had to , there's a silver lining," Hinata whispered as she stroked Gaara's hair with her free hand, the desert heat already drying the tears from her face. "Akahana and Benika weren't injured."

"I should increase their gaurd..." Gaara pondered tiredly, his face still resting on his wife's chest. Hinata took his head in her hands and forced him backward so he could see her eyes, much to his protest. He was met with a determined glint.

"They may only be 3 right now, but when they're older, they will feel resentful and unsafe because of that." Gaara began to interject, but Hinata silenced him with a look. "I know you mean only to protect them, but try doing that by increasing security around the village instead of increasing their bodygaurd count."

She let go of his face, and watched him as he covered his face with his palm and took a deep breath to calm himself, just like she would always tell him to do. "You know," she continued as he remained silent. "I feel responsible, too. If I hadn't left to go to the market and remained by their side all day, I doubt the bandits would have even attempted to take the twins. Once I heard the explosion, I just about had a heart attack, I was so scared."

"We'll need to do some repairs on the house," Gaara murmured, looking up from his hand and gazing at the sky as it began to take on darker hues.

"The nanny quit," Hinata added, playing with the hem of her jacket some more. "I'll concede we should hire a ninja this time, but they must be good with the children, not a stoic gaurd who can't be silly or playful."

"Where are the girls, anyhow?"

"They're with Kankuro. I couldn't exactly take them with me to the doctor's."

"Is everything going well?" Gaara asked nervously, the events of the past day making him more worried about everything in general.

"Yep, everything's perfect! Although I did learn something interesting..." she said with a grin, the atmosphere easing somewhat.

"Don't tell me its twins again," Gaara groaned, crossing his arms as he remembered how tiring the newborn Akahana and Benika were, even for an insomniac such as himself.

"No, silly! We're having a boy this time!"

"...I don't believe it." Gaara practically growled, causing Hinata to instantly frown.

"You don't believe the doctor?!"

"No, I don't believe how you're always guessing correctly. You don't use the Byakugan on yourself, do you?"

"The Byakugan can't determine gender, I just happen to have motherly intuition is all." Hinata said gloatingly as she rubbed her only slightly showing stomach, being about 4 months along. "I hope he looks like me, Akahana and Benika both got your red hair..."

"But they look like you and have your eyes!" Gaara said, somewhat indignant. "If anything they look more like you than me..."

"They act like you quite a bit though..."

Gaara sighed, and pulled his wife into an embrace, rubbing her stomach lovingly. "Hinata...thank you."

"For what, Gaara?" she asked, snaking her own arms around him, curious about what her decisively unmushy husband was trying to say.

"For making me feel better. I was sitting here wondering how I was supposed to face the families of those 5 Jonin tomorrow and how I was going to face our daughters, and I still am to be honest, but I'm appreciative of the comfort you give me. I had my title and my siblings, but you filled an empty part of my life, and have given me so much more than I can return."

"Gaara..." Hinata whispered, stupified. "I've never heard you like this."

"After yesterday, I just...wanted to make that clear. You didn't know?"

Rolling her eyes, she took his hands. "Of course I knew, Gaara, you've just never said it like that before. In fact, even when you proposed, you just-"

Gaara had cut her off with a swift, but passionate kiss, reinforcing what he had just told her. She kissed him back, trying to convey how he had saved her too, how he had enriched her life. Pulling apart, Gaara looked at the sky, now dark. "We should go pick the girls up from Kankuro's and tell them about their little brother."

Hinata nodded in agreement as he offered a hand to help her to her feet. "Good idea, I hear he and Matsuri are trying to conceive again and I doubt they appreciate Akahana and Benika sticking around."

"I didn't need that image in my head," Gaara mumbled with a frown. "How did you even find that out?"

"I saw them on your desk the other day."

"You mean...they were doing the thing?" Hinata's nod answered the question, causing him to scrunch his face up with a disgusted look.

"Funnily enough, we had just used it earlier that morning for the same purpose..."

"It is NOT the same, Hinata, you're already pregnant! And it's my desk! I'll have to burn it...I liked that desk, it's mahogany..."

Hinata sighed as she followed her uncharacteristically whiny husband down the street. She was worried he would try to kill Kankuro, but instead, immediately embraced both of their daughters, the attempted kidnapping clearly still dwelling heavily on his mind. Rubbing her stomach with a smile, she couldn't help but watch the heartwarming moment, excited to add their son into their family.

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of trouble with the ending. Their daughters Akahana and Benika's names should both mean something along the lines of 'red flower', by the way, I just couldn't find a way to work that detail in. Please review, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, I have another GaaHina oneshot called Story Time. It's unrelated to this one, but feel free to check it out.

Also, if you've been thinking about getting into Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, I highly recommend it! Although I am a latecomer to the series so I bet you guys have already seen it...oh well. Anyway, peace out guys!

MyHikari


End file.
